


gone, gone, gone

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst?, M/M, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: I had this posted on my main and then I didn't continue it so I deleted it. But I really do like this small epilogue/prologue kind of thing, so here it is again. Definitely fits in with my LLJL universe.





	gone, gone, gone

Alex stood on John’s porch, breathing heavily. He didn’t know if knocking was a good idea, but he did anyway, despite the small part of himself screaming to turn around and forget.

The other parts of him fell back into their self-destructive tendencies.

He was already dripping wet, broke, stranded, and desperate. He had very little left to lose.

The three seconds after he knocked and before John answered were some of the worst (and soggiest) of his life.

When he saw Alex, John’s face barely changed. But it did. _Just enough_. The smallest twitch of his jaw, as if he were being kissed by a ghost. Alex broke into a smile. It was a foreign feeling, the way his face was stretching. The way it hadn’t for weeks.

“Alex?” John said, low and sad, but not angry. Alex could work with that.

A huge sigh, one that Alex didn’t know existed, had been carrying around for who knows how long, relieved his chest, and he felt like he could fly.

“Did you really think I could leave you?”

John didn’t say anything, but he didn’t close the door.

It was enough.


End file.
